1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to short-range wireless communications and, more particularly, to short-range wireless communications pertaining to advertising.
2. Background Information
Advertising is one way that a business accomplishes many functions with respect to potential customers. In one respect, advertising enables a potential customer to know what products and/or services are offered by the business. In another respect, advertising enables a potential customer to know prices for many of the products and/or services offered by the business. In still another respect, advertising provides a way for the business to entice prospective customers to enter the business with the potential to purchase the goods and/or services offered by the business.
Advertising can be accomplished utilizing various media such as print and electronic. Print media includes newspapers, magazines, flyers, brochures, billboards, signs, and the like. One problem with print media for advertising is its static nature, i.e. it is not easily changeable. Additionally, with the exception of some signs and/or billboards, potential customers may not read print media because of not receiving the print media.
Electronic media includes television and radio. One problem with television advertising is its high cost both for fees paid to play the advertisement on the television and of production of the advertisement. Television is also remote from the business and requires that a potential customer watch the particular television channel at the particular time that the advertisement or commercial is being run. Radio advertising has the same problems as television advertising.
When a potential customer is proximate or exterior to the business, all forms of advertising other than signs on or adjacent to the business or audio broadcasting from the business are ineffective to immediately reach the potential customer (with the exception of happenstance listening/viewing of a radio/television advertisement on a portable radio/television). It is therefore a quandary on how to entice a prospective customer that is proximate a business to enter the business. It is also a problem on how to inform a prospective customer of current specials or sales other than signs. As an example, a restaurant typically can only provide information regarding a “today's special” via a sign. The potential customer must then focus on the restaurant.
It would thus be advantageous to have a manner of advertising that alleviates the above-noted shortcomings and/or problems. It would thus be further advantageous to have a manner of advertising that targets prospective customers that are proximate a business other than via print.
What is therefore needed is a manner of advertising to prospective customers that are proximate a business that overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is particularly needed is a manner of advertising to prospective customers that are proximate a business in a more effective manner than the prior art.